Jack's Life Is Heaven Compared To Mine
by WrdPntr
Summary: Emily, you know I love you and I know you love prates but..." he stuttered and took another deep breath. "But I refuse for them to be anywhere near you or you to be anywhere near them."


Jack's Life is Heaven Compared to Mine  
  
I gazed longingly up at the ceiling and sighed. Jack left and now I'm stuck here waiting for him. I hate it when he does that. I turned on to my side and groaned. My father was calling me. I got up slowly and slumped to the door. I opened it and shuffled slowly down the steps. I entered the kitchen and plopped down in a seat opposite my father, who was fixing his wig that had fallen askew of his head. I peered up and waited for my father to say something. His eyes shot up at me then back into the hand mirror on the table. He cleared his throat and looked up at me, taking a deep breath. He smiled quickly and then the smile left as fast as it appeared. I waited.  
  
"Emily, you know I love you and I know you love prates but..." he stuttered and took another deep breath. "But I refuse for them to be anywhere near you or you to be anywhere near them." He finished, looking pale. I was horror-struck. I shook my head lightly, my blonde curls bouncing around a little.  
  
"No...no, you can't...father...please?" I loved sailing and The Black Pearl and the crew and the ocean and the rum...oh the rum, so obviously he had to be joking. I stood up from my chair, which came to a crash on the floor, and shook my head more, this time harder and faster, my curls bounced wildly around my head. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, then, as if he changed his mind, he closed it. There was an extremely uncomfortable silence and finally he spoke.  
  
"Darling, Jack is what us Englishmen call a pirate, a law-breaker you know?" he stopped and let it soake into my head for a moment then continued, "And...and...and I don't want you mixing with that type. I want you to grow up and marry a blacksmith or navy general, possibly. Oh, Emily, don't leave! Emily, come back here, listen to me!" my father called after me. I couldn't hear him, though. I had already fled to my room and slammed the door. I took off my dress and corset as fast as I could, leaving them to lay on the ground. I pulled on the brown skirt I had gotten in town and my white shirt. I pulled my dress shoes off and slid on my bed slippers (they were sooo much more comfortable than those dress ones!) and opened the door again, throwing my hooded-cape over myself as I did so. I flew down the stairs and rushed through the door before my father could stop me.  
  
Once my house was safely out of sight, I ended my running. I walked to the nearest pub, the hood pulled tight around me against the infernal wind, blowing hard in my direction. I pushed the pub's door open and sat down in the nearest seat.  
  
"What would you like?" a brown-haired bartender asked me. I raised my head a bit and, in my toughest woman voice, answered, "Rum."  
  
"Aye, rum." he answered, reaching towards a bottle on a shelf on the back wall. He pored some of the liquid into a glass and set it in front of me. I grunted in thanks and took a long swig, being careful not to let my hood fall back. A man sat down next to me, as the bartender reached again for the rum bottle.   
  
"Naturally, mate." the man said taking the glass from the bartender and sipping it. I set my glass down and rested my head in my hands. ~I'm not allowed near pirates. Oh, what is this world coming to?~ I thought.  
  
"Oh...I hate my life." I muttered. The man next to me stopped. He set his glass down and tapped my shoulder lightly. I lifted my head in his direction and looked through the black in my hood. He pulled my hood back and smiled. ~Jack!~ I thought.  
  
"Emily Parkinson-" he started. I slapped him hard across his face. He held his face. I glared angrily. I grabbed my glass and put it to my lips (drinking always helped my think clearer). He set his hands on the counter, one on his glass. There was a hand shaped red mark across his face now, it was a bit funny (if you truly hated him).  
  
"Did I really deserve that, luv?" he asked, setting one hand on mine. I glared at him and pulled my hand away.   
  
"Yes, Jack Sparrow, you really did." I confirmed. He pulled a shilling from somewhere in his sash. he tossed it at me and winked.  
  
"I'll pay you for your company then, Emily." he smiled as he watched me stuff the money in a bag in my skirt. He took another drink from his glass. I blushed red as he patted my hand and kissed my cheek ever-so-lightly. He smiled and whispered into my ear.  
  
"Did you come looking for me, luv?" I shook my head.  
  
"Did you come looking for adventure? Trouble, luv?" I nodded.  
  
"Ahhhh...I see. Well...you found it, luv." 


End file.
